Searching for Repentance
by dramafreakx2
Summary: Sequal to Finding Salvation. Forgiveness is an interesting thing to come by.


Title: Searching for Repentance

Spoilers: Most of season 2 probably

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars at all and I do not plan to profit from this fic.

* * *

You think that by the time that he gets home his fury will pass. You think that it is only a matter of time before he comes home. He can't hold a grudge for that long. As you are thinking about it, you hear the front door open. You hear his keys plunk down on the table and you know that he cam home. Now, the next step is to see what he is thinking right now.

When he comes into the kitchen, you pretend that you are helping Melanie with her homework. You know that he won't buy it. You haven't even tried to help Mel since she started geometry and that was three years ago. Mel looks at you like you are crazy, but you silence her with a look and she goes back to her work. Logan kisses Mel on the top of her head and then he leaves the room.

Once he leaves, Melanie turns to you. "What's going on with Dad?" she asks you, but you just shake your head.

Dinner is eaten in silence. Logan is only looking at Mel, totally ignoring you. Melanie notices this and looks to you, but you just shake your head. She goes back to eating, staring at her plate. The minute that she is finished she goes upstairs claiming that she has more homework to do. Once Mel leaves the table, Logan only stares at his plate. After he is done, he leaves his plate in the sink and goes to watch TV. You guess that it is your turn to wash the dishes tonight.

A couple of hours later, Logan comes into the bedroom as you are reading a book. You look at him with wide eyes hoping that he will say something, but instead, he changes and gets into bed with his back to you. Minutes later he is asleep and you realize that there is no chance that he will talk to you tonight.

You finally get up the courage to talk to him later on that night. You decide to wake him up by nibbling on his ear. He starts to moan and pulls you into his arms. You start to like this. After all, it is a lot better than fighting as he starts to feel you up. However, the happiness is short lived when Logan's eyes pop open. He realizes where he is and he starts to push you away.

"Get off me," he says, but you still hold onto him despite his protests.

"Talk to me," you say hoping to have him shed some light about what is going on in his mind.

When he finally gets out of your arms, he goes to farthest side of the bed with his back turned away from you. You crawl over to him and wrap your arms around him again.

"I love you," you say, whispering in his ear hoping for some type of reaction.

After what seems like at least half an hour, he turns back to face you. You smile at him, encouraging him to talk.

"I love you too," he says and you know that it will always be true, but you have a feeling that more is left to be said. Of course, you are correct. "But I don't understand you sometimes, Veronica. Duncan came into my office today, twenty years later, acting like we were still friends. He wants me to get the government to allow Lily and him to move back here. He said that the two of you kept in touch and you told him that I would help him come back when he wanted."

Now it is your turn to turn away. You never imagined that he would actually find out about this. You never actually thought Duncan actually would take you up on your offer. You turn back to Logan hesitantly.

"Baby, I never thought that he would actually do it. I was just being polite," you say trying to continue, but he cuts you off.

"Did you know where he went, Veronica? Did you actually help him escape out of the country? Why didn't you tell me?" he asks his voice rising.

"I want to baby, so much, but I never found the right time and I never thought this is would ever happen.

With that he gets up from the bed and heads over to the bathroom. You hear him mumble under his breath "so much for honesty" and you instantly hop out of bed and try to follow him, but when you try to open up the bathroom door, you discover that it is locked.

When he emerges from the bathroom, he grabs a pair of pants and goes to sleep on the couch. You realize that there is no way that the two of you are going to sort this out tonight.

By the time you wake up the next morning, Logan has already left taking Melanie to school on the way. You decide that the only way that he will talk to you is if you confront him. You drive over to his office only to see Scarlett there telling you that he is with a client. You sit down and wait. It is only a matter of time before he has to come out.

Once he comes out of the office, you realize that Duncan Kane is following him.

"Thanks, Logan," he says, "Lily and I really appreciate it."

You see Logan nod in response, but when he notices you he stops like a deer in the headlights. Duncan sees you and rushes over to give you a hug.

"Thanks for convincing Logan to help, Veronica. I really appreciate. Lily can't wait to meet you."

You grimace as he hugs you not wanting to see Logan's reaction. Reluctantly, you look up and see Logan with a look of murder in his eyes.

"Why don't I take the two of you out for lunch?" Duncan says. "It's the least that I can do to repay you."

With no other choice, you agree and spend the lunch listening to Duncan talk about Lily. He doesn't even notice the lack of communication between you and Logan. When he leaves, Logan goes back to his office claiming that he will see you at home.

You wait up for him long after Mel has gone to sleep. It seems like it took forever for him to come home.

"Thank you for everything," you say hoping for a verbal recognition but he just nods.

Logan gets back into bed minutes later after he has changed.

"Logan, Duncan may have been my first love, but you are my last and my one true love. Duncan just passed the time."

He turns to look at you with tears in his eyes.

"That's all that I ever wanted to hear," he says as he takes you in his arms.

When you kiss him, you feel happier than you have been in days. You are back when you were seventeen in the age of innocence and everything else is forgotten.

His tongue seeks entry into your mouth and you have no reason not to comply. You put your hands on the nape of his neck reveling in the softness of his hair and before you know it your breasts are bare, begging for some attention.

He takes no time to give them what they are asking for. He flicks his tongue around one of your strained nipples massaging as he goes along. He repeats the same treatment on the other breast and kisses his way down to her clit. You could never say anything to tarnish this man's excellence in bed.

He gently places one finger in opening and places the other hand over your clit. In minutes, you are practically begging for more and he complies with no hesitation. He inserts another finger, but you still can't find salvation. Moments later, you are pulling his fingers out as you grab a condom. He goes into your opening in agonizingly slow strokes and you tell him to pick up the pace.

Minutes later you come and he does the same shortly after as you slump against his chest.

"I'm really sorry," you say in the silence afterward.

He doesn't say anything in response. Instead, he gets up and starts to head towards the bathroom. You decide to follow him. A minute later he uses his finger to motion you into the shower, gets down on his knees and starts to suck. You start to moan and groan.

"I love you," you say, and he groans back.

Yes, you think to yourself. Make up sex is the best thing ever.

* * *

Feedback makes my day. Please review by clicking on the little blue button.


End file.
